


Five times Sungyeol attempts to seduce Myungsoo and one time he (accidentally) succeeds

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually at this time of the day, Sungyeol would already find himself lying on the bed, his boyfriend’s face buried in his crotch. But today the only thing said boyfriend’s face buried into is a calculus book (sure they’re as thick as Sungyeol’s thighs but Sungyeol’s thigh is softer and real flesh. Myungsoo’s loss, really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Sungyeol attempts to seduce Myungsoo and one time he (accidentally) succeeds

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Myungsoo is too busy with finals for school to pay attention to Sungyeol. Choding Sungyeol will not have any of that so....

Sungyeol is horny.

Scratch that. Sungyeol is very horny. If he were a cat he’s sure he would have already rub his body all over nearest surface available or roll his naked body on the roof to seduce any passing male cats. But he won’t do that because he is not a cat, he is human with pride and decency. Also, he has a boyfriend.

His boyfriend also lives in the same apartment with him and just like a young man at his age, also horny all the time. So, Sungyeol will not act like a horny cat because he doesn’t need to. His life doesn’t lack sex.

Plus, this is Sunday, which means both of them are free of schedule. Which means they’ll just stay at home and have glorious sex all day. Usually at this time of the day, Sungyeol would already find himself lying on the bed, his boyfriend’s face buried in his crotch.

But today the only thing said boyfriend’s face buried into is a calculus book (sure they’re as thick as Sungyeol’s thighs but Sungyeol’s thigh is softer and real flesh. Myungsoo’s loss, really). Their exam period starts tomorrow and Myungsoo claims that today he will finally take his study seriously.

Sungyeol doesn’t know why Myungsoo would study now after whole three and half a year of not even pretending to do so.

“That’s exactly why I need to do it now, because after three and half a year this is my last chance to,” his boyfriend explains.

But Sungyeol is horny and he wants to have sex!

Well, what Sungyeol wants, Sungyeol will fight hard for it.

Sungyeol has defeated numerous boys and girls hotter than himself to date Myungsoo, he won’t lose to a lifeless, soulless, hard and cold calculus textbook.

**FIRST: KISS**

Sungyeol doesn’t like going slow, so his first blow will be the strongest blow. He’ll start with kiss. Myungsoo likes skinship so he just enters Myungsoo’s room, pushes him to lean back into his chair, sits on his lap, and proceeds to kiss him senselessly.

True to his prediction Myungsoo can’t reject his kiss. _Man, this is easy,_ he think gleefully. But, his happiness falters when Myungsoo stops his hands from going south.

“Not today yeah, Yeol? I really need to study.”

Sungyeol pouted. “But I want to.”

“Tomorrow, I promise you. Now, get off my lap,” Myungsoo says as he pushes Sungyeol gently.

“I want sex now!”

“And I need to study. Go play with Aga until I finish this,” Myungsoo shoos him out. Sungyeol grits his teeth.

Sungyeol isn’t a quitter, so he upgrades his plan. He goes to the nearest minimarket to buy a strawberry flavored lip stain. When he arrives back at home, he quickly applies it to his lips.

Now his lips is sexy red with strawberry flavor! He comes back to Myungsoo’s room and smiles seductively.

“Myungshoo-yaaaah, look at me~”

Myungsoo looks up from his textbook and his eyes widens.

“What is that on your lips?”

“Why don’t you find out yourself?” he puckers his lips to Myungsoo, who laughs and kisses him. Soon Sungyeol can feel the younger boy melts into his mouth.

“Oh God. Yeol, you taste so good. What is this?”

“I bought this strawberry lip stain only for you,” he winks.

“Let me see this lip stain,” Myungsoo says instead. Sungyeol shows him the little red tube and Myungsoo quickly opens the cap and smells it.

“Mmmm. This is great,” he says in appreciation. He even closes his eyes as he inhale the strawberry scent. Then, he opens his eyes as he faces Sungyeol and says “Thanks! Now you can leave, Yeol.”

“You’re welcome. Wait, what?” Sungyeol asks.  

“This lip stain is great,” Myungsoo says as he pushes Sungyeol out of the room, ignoring the taller man’s protest. Sungyeol tries to resist but Myungsoo can be strong if he wants to.

Sungyeol pouts as he is kicked out of the room. He opens it again as soon as the door is closed and observes Myungsoo. The younger boy continues to study, but from time to time he will apply the lip stains and licks them from his lips.

Later Sungyeol sends a complaint email to the lip stain manufacturer. _The taste is too delicious little children can mistake it as food._

**SECOND: FOOD**

Sungyeol has learned from his previous mistake.

He really has learned. He should have known that if there is something that Myungsoo’s going to set aside everything for, it’s food.

Hell, he even eats lip stain so Sungyeol is sure food will do the trick. Specifically, udon. Udon will do the trick.

So, Sungyeol calls the nearest Japanese restaurant for two bowls of udon.

“Shooshoo, I've bought you udon~” he singsongs as he brings a tray with a steaming bowl of udon to Myungsoo’s desk. Myungsoo is lured with the delicious smell and raise his face from the abomination of all the things ever invented that is his calculus book.

“Wow, it looks good,” he takes the bowl and chopsticks but Sungyeol slaps his hands away.

“That’s not how you eat this. Here, let me teach you,” Sungyeol quickly put a strand of noodle into his mouth and offer the other end to Myungsoo. Myungsoo chuckles and complies. Sungyeol is all too happy but Myungsoo cuts the noodle right one centimeter away from his lips.

“I see what you are doing there, Yeol. But not now, okay? I really need to do this,” he pats Sungyeol head and takes the bowl from the tray before sliding it further to his right side so Sungyeol can’t take it back.

Sungyeol stomps out of the room. Myungsoo calls out to him.

“I’ll consider your request if you serve nyotaimori for me!”

“Nyotaimori? What is that?” Sungyeol is quick to pull out his phone and googles.

 _Oh._ He smirks. _Myungsoo’s such a pervert little cat. But if this is what he wants..._

“Sure, Myung! Let’s do this nyotai... wait! But we don’t have sushi. We only have udon. How am I supposed to serve boiled noodle on my body?”

“Well, too bad, Yeol. Maybe we should try again tomorrow.”

Sungyeol throws his phone.

(To the couch, of course)

**THIRD: CAMERA**

There is a holy trinity in Myungsoo’s life: skinship, food, and camera.

Sungyeol doesn’t have time to figure out the ranks among them, but if skinship and food don’t work for Myungsoo, it means the camera has to be.

So, Sungyeol shouts as he opens Myungsoo’s door.

“I’m going to find your camera!” he screams. “And if you refuse to give me sex, I’m going to destroy that camera!”

Sungyeol proceeds to enter Myungsoo’s room and starts a ‘camera-finding’ operation. Myungsoo looks at him amused.

After two hours of search with null result, Myungsoo tells him that he puts his camera in Moonsoo’s house so it won’t distract him during exam.

Sungyeol is having a mental breakdown on the floor. He rolls himself left and right an flails his long limbs everywhere.

“You could have told me sooner!”

“Well, it keeps you distracted.”

**FOUR: WOOHYUN**

Fine, if Myungsoo’s not gonna pay attention to him, then he can find attention from somebody else! He’s Lee freaking Sungyeol. People love him!

Well, maybe one or two people. But still, people.

“I’m going to call Woohyun!” he opens Myungsoo’s door, phone in his hand.

“If you don’t want to have sex with me, then I’m doing it with him!”

Myungsoo doesn’t even look at him. Instead, he pulls out his own phone and types something there. Sungyeol is getting angry.

“I’m serious, Myung! I’m calling Woohyun now! Oh, here he is. Woohyun?”

“LEE SUNGYEOL YOU PERVERT DOG! HOW DARE YOU CALL WOOHYUN TO ASK FOR SEX? ARE YOU FOX? ARE YOU GIRAFFE? ARE YOU WOLF? ARE YOU –“

Sungyeol hangs up before Sunggyu mentions the complete list of animal.

“How did Sunggyu know that? I haven’t even call Woohyun,” he wonders, confused.

Across the room, Myungsoo waves his phone. It shows the last text he sent to Sunggyu, warning him about Sungyeol’s possible sex request to Woohyun.

“Kim Myungsoo, you jerk!” he shouts as he leaves the room.

**FIVE: YEOLNA**

Sungyeol grits his teeth as he looks at his reflection in the mirror in his bedroom.

He can do this. This hurts his pride but being ignored for a calculus textbook hurts more, so he clenches his jaw as he takes a box from under his bed.

It is where he saved his Yeolna properties. Back then when he was a freshman he did a parody of Troublemaker for freshmen inauguration party with Lee Sungjong. It was also the first time he met Myungsoo. Myungsoo later admit that it was love at the first sight when he saw Sungyeol in his Troublemaker performance.

 So, this one’s gotta work or else Sungyeol has to give up, because he runs out of idea. He swear he will make Myungsoo carry him with his own hands into the bed with this look.

He puts the dress first, red and shiny and short (especially now that Sungyeol’s getting taller for about 2 cm). Then, he puts the long wavy wig on his hair and dabs his face with BB cream, eyeliner, mascara, and lip stain (the strawberry one, he succeeded at sneaking it from Myungsoo’s desk skillfully like a ninja). He doesn’t forget the cat headband, of course.

A pair of high heels completes his looks and confidently, he marches into Myungsoo’s room.

“Myungsoo Oppa~” he calls from the door.

Myungsoo looks up from his book and his eyes bulge when he sees Sungyeol.

“Sungyeol...”

“It’s me Oppa, it’s Yeolna,” he says in aegyo and oh, this really hurts his pride but Myungsoo is in awe, he is mesmerized. He even gets up from his damn chair!

So, Sungyeol runs to his lover’s open arms and swears that this time he would succeeds...

...until he twists his foot and falls (he forget that it’s been years since the last time he wore heels).

He screams when he faceplants to the floor.

Myungsoo does carry him to the bed, but the only thing that happens after that is Myungsoo compressing his foot with ice wrapped in a towel while gently massaging it.

Myungsoo helps him change into normal clothes but it’s really not romantic or sexy because Myungsoo is too busy laughing like a mad hyena.

**SIX: LOVE**

With the last accident, Sungyeol can do nothing more than give up from this plan. He even no longer feels horny. He is looking at Myungsoo’s back, still hunches on his chair in front of his desk (Sungyeol is still laying on Myungsoo’s bed).

It’s almost midnight

“Myungsoo, you should go to sleep,” he says. “It’s almost midnight. You’ve been studying since morning. You need to rest.”

“One more chapter, Yeol,” he replies.

Sungyeol sighs. His foot doesn’t hurt as much as before so he gently put them on the floor and approaches Myungsoo.

“You’ll get sick,” he put his hands on Myungsoo’s shoulders. “Continue tomorrow morning, okay? You’ll still have time. Your test is in the afternoon, right?”

“Yeah...” comes Myungsoo’s reluctant reply.

“Come on,” he closes Myungsoo’s book and help him to stand. Myungsoo follows him to the bed and collapses on top of him.

“Sleep properly, Myung!” he scolds his boyfriend as he tries to dislodge him but Myungsoo doesn’t move an inch. Instead, he wraps him arms around Sungyeol’s waist as he rubs his nose to Sungyeol’s face.

“You’re so nice, Lee Sungyeol,” he says.

“I know that, now just get off from me,” Sungyeol tries to push Myungsoo but Myungsoo doesn’t even move.

“You also feel nice, especially here,” Myungsoo says with a seductive tone and Sungyeol suddenly realizes that Myungsoo’s nose isn’t his only body part that’s doing a rubbing.

“Myungsoo...”

“Are you still up for sex?” Myungsoo looks at him as he puts the cat headband to Sungyeol’s head (where does it come from?)

Sungyeol feels his pants getting tight again.

“Oh God, yes please.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fill anon~


End file.
